


Family

by Serendipity00



Series: I love you, I miss you! [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: Poems to and from the paladins to their families on Earth.





	1. Space Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Lance to his family after Sam goes to Earth.

This time in space has been an adventure  
It's been one heck of a ride  
I’ve to places no human has dared to venture  
Things out here can leave anyone mystified  
  
But it hasn’t all been a picnic  
You guys are so many  
I can't deny I'm homesick  
I keep you close like a lucky penny  
  
On my mind and in my heart  
I miss every one of you guys  
It sucks that we’re so far apart  
Man, I got so much space dust in my eyes  
  
Well anyway I hope Sam didn’t face too bad of a wreckage  
Because he’s Pidge’s dad and I like that guy  
And he has the video message  
Where I talk to you from beyond the sky  
  
Hopefully, my appearance doesn’t worsen  
And that I’m not some crazy old loon  
The next time I see you in person  
Jokes aside though, I hope to see you soon


	2. Safe Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Pidge to Sam

I’ll write to you like I wrote to Matt then  
Here’s my poem I'd like to add  
So we found each other again  
A fact that makes me so glad

I’m so relieved that your alive and well  
And so excited that your helping us  
Going back to Earth seems kind of swell  
Seeing Mom especially cuz I had left in such a fuss

Speaking of her  
She’s doing fine, I hope and pray  
I want you to assure her  
That Matt and I are okay  

Anyway I know not everyone will be so excited  
Earth might be a little dense  
It may be hard to get everyone united  
Although to be fair this story hardly makes sense

You've only been traveling a couple days  
And I know you're probably fine  
We decided for now to go our separate ways  
Just wanted to quell my worries in my mind


	3. Remain Resilient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Pidge to Colleen

Hey, I'm really sorry  
I just left without a word  
To join the wildness that is this space safari  
Leaving you alone, that’s pretty absurd

It must have been tough  
Without your family for such a long time  
Seeing everything we left behind, all our stuff  
Probably left you less than sublime

Hoping and praying that we were alright  
But there is some good news  
Dad is making a trip back in one flight  
So that should lessen your blues

He'll probably give you some insight  
Matt and I are part of something greater  
Joining in on an intergalactic fight  
Were we try to take down a dictator

A cosmic war effecting most of the universe  
One that was started thousands of years ago  
But we can beat the odds no matter how adverse  
So please don’t be filled with sorrow

Out here life is crazy, but I've grown to love it  
And that doesn't mean I don't miss you too  
I promise to see you in a bit  
Stay strong Mom, I love you


	4. Your Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem to the paladins from their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem is the black sheep in that it has stanzas consisting of 3 lines instead of 4 and it doesn't rhyme. But I didn't feel like reformatting it so this is what you get.

We were separated

For the longest time  
By unforeseen forces  
  
Never quite sure   
How you were doing  
Hoping you were fine  
  
Alive and well  
Out there in space  
So dangerous and beautiful  
  
Always know  
You make us so proud  
Our brave warriors  
  
Fighting for justice and freedom  
To stop an evil empire  
Saving so many lives  
  
We want you back here  
Safe and sound   
In our arms once again  
  
Please be careful  
We miss you  
We love you


	5. Make It Back in One Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem for Pidge from Sam set during season 7.

 Oh Katie I hope you're alright 

I know you've always been headstrong  
And that you can take care of yourself in a fight  
But I worry, no one has heard from you in so long  
  
Matt told me so  
That you've been missing for months, years  
Thinking of were you could go  
Has your mother an I in tears  
  
And sometimes I just want to scream in outburst  
I'm trying to stay optimistic  
And not assume the worst  
It's a wonder I don't go ballistic  
  
Sometimes I just want to yell in a room  
You're who knows where  
Alive I presume  
And the Garrison is sometimes too much to bear  
  
Popped, has our bubble  
And come alive has our greatest fear  
We need Voltron cuz we're in trouble  
The Galra are here  
  
So I beg you to come as fast as you can  
Make it a mad dash  
Help cut this war's lifespan  
Hopefully in one big clash  
  
But I also really want to see your face  
Hold on to you like a precious pearl  
Wrap you in one big embrace  
Because you're my baby girl


	6. You'll Be Free From Custody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem from Hunk to his family during season 7. It's before he gets to reunite with them so you know angst ensues.

So okay I miss you guys  
I’m not even going to deny it  
I got the urge to do something probably unwise  
Because thinking about it gets me into an angry fit

When I thought of coming back to Earth  
I would get so excited  
You guys don’t know your worth  
The probability of returning kept my spirit ignited

I thought all was going to be good and such  
Then I see the Galra have left their mark here  
With the universe's state I should've suspected as much  
In hindsight that, much is pretty clear

All that time I was gone  
And now they have you captive  
It's hard for me not to dwell on  
I could’ve helped if I had been more proactive

I’m happy for Lance and Pidge, I am  
It’s just now you’re gone, and I miss you  
I mean come on you’re my fam  
So, I’ll do what I got to do

Make however many plans  
To see you safe and sound  
Out of enemy hands  
Free and unbound


End file.
